multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The Wraith/The Crew
The first episode in the Wraith series. This episode introduces all members of the crew of the ship and how they got the The Crew Alarms boomed through the ship and the ship's A.I., Crysla reported all kinds of malfunctions and kept giving damage reports. "Hull breaches on level 13, 14, 15 and 12. Sprinklers have been activated on levels 2 to 6 due to fires." Arghenon, the Second In Command, ran towards the captain's quarters to inform him of the state of the ship. "Sir, the ship is sustaining too much dam-..." He tried to say but stopped after the doors opened. "Go my fiery steed!" Captain Drahein yelled as he swung his sword. "Sir!? Where did you get that... Rocking horse?" Arghenon asked. "Iek! This isn't what it looks! Just...go, get the crew ready for boarding the ship! I'll be right there!" Drahein yelled. Several minutes later the crew had gathered in the hangar at the request of Arghenon. "Shouldn't we be worrying about the state of ths ship instead of gathering about our next plan? We're being shot at!?" Novynia yelled, the rest of the crew agreed. "I'm here, don't you guys worry! Everything will be alright!" Drahein yelled as he caming running towards the hangar. "Creators, not to make you rush yourselves but the ship's shields won't sustain much more damage from the Drahoni battleship the Wraith." Crysla mentioned. Everybody angrily looked at Drahein. "Okay, Plan Z then, let's board that ship!" Drahein yelled. "What happened to Plans A to Y!?" Ultherya demanded to know. "Grog wasn't capable of completing them!" Drahein answered. Ultherya was confused as she never heard of Grog before and wished to know who that was. "I'll never question that answer...it's a matter of life and death. And my persona depends on it..." Drahein answered. The crew went on board the dropship and left their ship to board the Drahoni battleship. "Let's hope my plan works..." Drahein mumbled. The ship entered the battleship's hangar and landed as soldiers entered the area with primed guns aimed at the dropship. "Come out of the dropship with your arms and or tentacles raised in the air and your guns on the ground, and with that I mean also not attached to your toes!" An enemy officer yelled. Nobody left the ship and the officer began counting down from 10 to 0. When nobody had left the ship at 0 he ordered 3 of his men to enter the ship with him and drag the crew out. After a search of 8 minutes the they left the dropship without anyone onboard. "Where's the ship's crew sir?" A soldier asked. The officer raised his shoulders and suddenly pointed at the exit yelling they were over there, all the soldiers looked only to see there was nobody there. "Sir, during combat it's not really fitting to make jokes..." A soldier said as he turned around to see the dropship's crew stoof before their ship with drawn weapons. The officer and his 3 accompanied soldiers were Drahein, Novynia, Erdhian and Frelynsa in disguise. "That awkward moment you realise you've been fooled by pirates." Erdhian said. "Don't judge someone after his appearance fools." Frelynsa said. The crew's guns quickly did their job and took out the squad of soldiers, the soldiers that were knocked out cold inside the dropship awoke and began yelling for help. "Alright, here's the plan! Arghenon and Armavezon will go and take over control in the armoury, when they can't get extra guns they can't win. Novynia , Erdhian and Frelynsa you are to take over the command center, I trust you will complete your mission. Tibericum and Onovrena...go and have fun in the engine room, but keep everything working this time! Ultherya and Ilivanya, run around the ship and take out as many men as possible, but try to not kill to many of them, I've got a surprise in mind for this ship's crew. Stur-Ivan'xsol, Mensir and Grand Solace, you will got with me to take over control on the bridge. Move out pirates!" Drahein explained as detailed as possible to coordinate the take-over of the ship. The group scattered and tagged along with their appointed crewmember to complete their objective. As a Drahoni veteran soldier, Drahein had little to no trouble in finding his way through the battleship towards the bridge and a little while later he reached the bridge. Luckily for him the ship was in serieus need of maintenance as the bridge's doors couldn't close. Only a handfull of soldiers were standing guard at the bridge's entrance but they were easily taken care of by the steady aim of Grand Solace. "You guys, I forgot something important! We forgot Crysla!" Drahein suddenly yelled. "Problem has been taken care of, I have made a copy of her and stored her within an available data compartiment within my data unit." Grand Solace said to reassure Drahein. Drahein smiled and reloaded his gun saying nothing stands between him and this ship now. They barged into the bridge and shot the commanding officer with a bolt through the head. "Alright ladies and gents, you all get 2 options within several minutes, for now... Don't you treghin dare touch the communications console!" Drahein yelled as he and his companions kept everyone under shot from the entrance. They ordered everyone to gather in an open spot in order to refrain them from doing something stupid, they needed everyone operating in the bridge alive. "Arghenon, how did your day go?" Drahein asked through his comm channels. "Meh, could've gone better. The armoury is ours, you won't believe how little security they have here. They never expected an Andavron to come and say hello, the ceiling's too low." Drahein asked Novynia how she is faring. "We're still working on the command center, they recalled a lot of their troops to this place! Erdhian, over there! Sorry, it will take a while before we've dealt with all of them. Frelynsa is trying to close the doors to stop the wave of troops. Only two more to go Frelynsa, you're doing great!" Novynia reported. Next was Tibericum. "Thanks for revealing my location Cap, alright you maggots, taste some of my blue balls!" "Blue balls, what are you talking about?" "I took my plasma guns with me, plasma grenade included!" "I told you not to break everything!" "Necessity knows no law Cap!" Knowing that the ship soon would be under his control Drahein decided to give his captives their 2 options. "Alright my fellow Drahoni, I'll be generous and forgive you for shooting at my ship which unfortunatly is being pulled at the nearest planet to crash and be forgotten in all eternity. But now there remains a big question, what will I do with all of you?" Drahein asked his captives. "Release us and bring us at the nearest Drahoni controlled planet?" Someone asked. "No smartass, You either join my group or be released into space through the airlock. The latter is with a space suit with enough oxygen for at least a week." Drahein said. The captured Drahoni's faces became pale and their cool had run away. They looked at each other and said: "The first option," in choir. "Captain, Erdhian is hit in his leg but we were able to seal all doors. I warned Arghenon that troops are coming for the heavy weapons to blow the doors up." Novynia reported. "Sir, more soldiers came to get some heavy weapons. Novynia had warned us but daaaaamn...they got a mech... Armavezon, get me a heavy weapon, quickly!" Arghenon reported. "Well, so far so good. Tibericum, how much did you leave functional of the engines?" Drahein asked. "Pretty much sir, we've won here and Onovrena is giving me a 'reward' for saving her, kekeke." "Dammit Tibericum, not during combat!" "Relax, it's just a lil kiss..." Drahein sighed, he wondered how his men could keep their cool and be so loose against each other during the heat off the battle. "Hey Captain, lookie here!" Stur-Ivan'xsol suddenly yelled at Drahein, he came running to them carrying a small cardboard box. "No, don't tell me you found..." Drahein tried to say before he was interrupted by Mensir. "PIZZA!" Mensir shouted. "I hate you guys... I do not require food..." Grand Solace said with a sad and angry voice. Stur quickly opened the box and they began eating the slice of pizza. "Do you guys have more pizza onboard?" Drahein asked his captives. "That was the last one, Yenth promised me he'd share a slice with me..." One of the captives said. "Just to let you know, when I'm captain the pizza is MINE... But don't worry, I'll shae with you guys." Drahein said. The captured crewmembers whispered their opinions to each other. "Is he serieus?" "I didn't know he liked pizza..." "Just looking at him makes my intelligence drop at a steady rate." "He's quite handsome..." "Shut up Myrja, we're together remember?" "Captain, hostiles are neutralised in the armoury." Arghenon reported. "Same goes for the command center." Novynia reported as well. "Engines were cleared a long time ago..." Tibericum mentioned with a boastening tone. "The ship is ours lads. Three cheers for us! Cheer, ah screw it." Drahein said, his day coudn't get ruined anymore. The crew had gathered in the bridge, the entire former crew decided to stay, they felt at home in this ship and dind't want to risk their life for the meager salary they get from the army. Grand Solace had no trouble to replace the former A.I. and install Crysla instead. Repairs were quickly started as Drahein's former ship made quite some mess, bodies were being carried away and given a decent burial to give them a last honour, the fact that all the Drahoni crewmembers wished this for their cooperation had nothing to do with this. Drahein sat in his chair on the bridge with the last slice of pizza in his hand. He took the communicator and talked to the crew. "Men, I don't like long speeches. Don't turn me down and we'll all become rich!" Drahein spoke as he ordered the ship to go into FTL. And thus began a series of some of the most stupid adventures in Viperius... Category:Fiction Category:Drahoni Category:Andavron Category:Hiekka-Asukas Category:Tikhio Category:Astin Category:Yhang Category:Thregdh